


Cloud Nine

by NicoleAnell



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/pseuds/NicoleAnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for bsg_kink drabble bingo -- corseting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud Nine

She'd been a working girl once, before her spiritual conversion on Galactica -- you do odd things for love.

She remembers the Cylon, who picked up some clients with them before disappearing. She went through Tracey-Anne's clothes once, maybe to kill her for them, and smiled darkly at the loosely-bound corset barely supporting her breasts. "You even know what that _is?_ You're wearing it wrong."

She tugged the laces callously, vaguely sadistic, her hands travelling from Tracey's waist to her thigh. "That's right," she said. "Take shorter breaths." The touch made her feel faint, and also strangely guarded, armored, special.


End file.
